Short Circuit
by purpleprozac
Summary: As suit malfunction brings Tony to Steve's place, he discovers Steve has new toys and plans for the night. PWP, slash, banter.


All was quiet and still around Tony Stark – a rare occurrence in and of itself – apart from one tiny bit of quasi-magnetic turbo-accelerator that didn't really care for what Tony wanted it to do. This minor disobedience on behalf of a god-damned circuit begged to be dealt with immediately – and that's what got Tony Stark leaning over Steve's kitchen table with what instruments he had on him, focused entirely on eradicating any and all rebellious parts from his technological realm.

Seriously, that was personal now. Nothing should ever glitch in Tony's toys – well, at least not in public, because come on, it's one thing to hit the ceiling of your own lab while testing your new suit, and completely another to make a fool of yourself mid-flight above one of the biggest cities on this planet.

"Though did Brooklyn really count?" thought Tony.

Anyway, the good thing was he EMPed everything that had a camera around him – which is, basically, everything these days, so not much effort required for sorting out the devices – and embarrassment was all his, not a matter of public discussion of state security and hastily forwarded messages making YouTube counters go crazy. No electronic son of a chip embarrasses Iron Man – even above Brooklyn, which barely counts. This misfortune brought a nice opportunity to pay a visit to Steve, who met Tony with only mild surprise on his face, being relatively used to friendly superheroes and even friendlier mad scientists knocking on his door uninvited and carrying a load of buzzing metal with them, casting faint blueish glow all around his modest apartment.

* * *

It was best to leave Tony alone to sort his equipment out, but this pit-stop now seemed to take forever, as Tony was still absorbed by treachery occurring among his inventions in a makeshift lab in Steve's kitchen, apparently making no progress in persuading his toys to behave.

"Tony, I was just reading an article on recent discoveries in subatomic particles, and I thought, shouldn't you and me have sex?"

Tony Stark remained slouched over a table, not turning his head to Steve, when something made a short zapping sound and a flicker of light shone from behind Stark. Then it was all quiet again, suspicious for any room Stark was in.

"Huh?" said Tony, apparently, to his soldering iron.

"I suggested you left your toys till morning and we had sex," said Steve's voice right above Tony's ear, as Tony felt strong arms gently wrapping around him and muscular chest pressing into his back. "If you like toys so much, I have a few, too, you know."

Steve held Tony closer and leaned his head to plant a kiss on Stark's neck.

"Hey, did you just put your beard on fire? I knew I heard something short-circuiting!"

"Stop breaking the mood, Rogers."

"Oh, we _had_ a mood, then? And I thought..."

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, babe."

"Look who's talking. Now put down your soldering iron, man, I want you to fuck me."

Another brisk zap came from metal bits on the table, and a short bright spark lit both men's faces.

"Tony, I told you to put that down, you're a danger to yourself when you get horny next to machinery."

"Steve, are you naked there behind me?"

"No."

"I have trouble believing you, Cap."

Steve ran his hands down Tony's chest and stomach, pressing himself closer and toying with Tony's earlobe. He felt Tony getting hard and stroked the growing bulge in his jeans.

"I'm wearing my socks and briefs. I guess you like me all non-heroic and casual and domestic."

"I need to have a look. As a professional. Now."

"Not so fast, Stark, now it's my turn to stall. If I remember correctly, you are turned on by me talking dirty – since you're still under impression that I am a ninety-year-old prude..."

"'Virgin' is the correct term," Tony's retort was immediately silenced by a tightening grip on his erection.

"...so I would like to tell you that I have a nice big plug stretching my ass for you, and I'd love to feel your hard cock inside me," Steve slowly licked Tony's neck. "Or would you rather spend the night shoving your red-hot rod into this wreckage?"

"Steve," said Tony feeling his throat go not-so-suddenly hoarse. "If I come in my pants right now, you owe me a pair."

* * *

Tony's head was spinning at the sight of Captain America turned all lazy Sunday, white socks rumpled around his ankles and pristine good-momma's-boy tighty-whities barely concealing Steve's massive hard-on. And the thought of a huge plug in Steve Rogers' ass, hard tool slicked with lube underneath this thin white cotton, was too much to handle.

"Did I just get me a new fetish?" thought Tony clearly all of a sudden, only to find himself stripped of all clothes in Steve's bedroom, a trail of kisses running down his body with one last planted on his throbbing cock. Steve stood up and held Tony close to him, looking him in the eyes and smiling the way that's usually reserved for the craziest supervillains in issues that authors tend to disown.

"Tease," said Tony.

"Hmm, you can still form proper words. Let's take care of it."

Next moment Steve was on the bed, standing on his knees and bending forward, so Tony was presented with a view of Cap's ass perfectly shaped in thin cloth. Words finally failed him at the moment, and with a low grumble Tony pulled down Steve's briefs and grabbed his cheeks. Black toy was glistening with lube, held tight in Steve's rear.

"Did he stick it in while I was working? Or did he put it there way before I paid a visit?" Tony looked curiously at the plug and gave it a gentle pull. Steve gasped for air, and Tony stopped.

"It takes a lot more to hurt me, Stark, don't be shy."

Tony grinned in response and ran a finger down Steve's ass and lower, trying not to rush what probably turned out to be the hottest thing he ever did to anyone. He slowly started to pull the plug from Steve's body, watching Captain shiver and steady his breath when he stopped at the widest part of the toy. Steve's muscles contracted and the toy almost got back inside, when Tony pulled it out completely. It was a little surprising to see that Captain America, all chiseled muscles and sculpted shapes, could have a part of his body so pink and soft. Unable to hold himself, Tony pulled Steve's butt cheeks apart and plunged his tongue into Cap's entrance.

* * *

Tony's ravenous assault, sudden, but inevitable, gave Steve an almost painful erection. He felt Tony's wet lips and tongue work their way around his already stretched and generously lubed ass. Slick stiffness of a plug gave way to curious probing tongue, caressing lips and tight grasp on Steve's bottom, Tony's hungry mouth bringing Steve lots of new reasons to get hard and feel his cock pulsate on the verge of orgasm.

Feeling he's about to explode, Steve suddenly stood up and turned around to Tony, who was apparently lost in playing with Captain America's butt. Tony wasn't able to protest this as he was lifted in the air and dropped unceremoniously on the bed. He could only lay there, eyes blissfully unfocused and cock wet with precum, as Steve hastily shook off his briefs and straddled Tony. Steve leaned down and sealed Tony's lips with a kiss – not that he was going or was even able to say anything, when Steve's hand got a hold of Tony's dick and pressed it between Steve's butt cheeks.

Steve's hands were placed firmly on Tony's shoulders as Steve was bouncing up and down on his shaft, presenting Tony with rather astonishing view. Captain America was riding him with eyes closed and mouth open in continuous moans, sliding determinedly up and down Stark's cock, flying blind but instinctively choosing all the right moves and directions. Steve looked methodical and focused on a task, while the task seemed to be driving Tony completely insane once and for all with his shtick of military-bearing-and-discipline put to the raunchiest use.

Steve was balancing carefully on the edge of exploding, his considerable willpower all put into not touching himself while his dick was craving a strong grip. Tony seemed to have been lost entirely and was simply holding for dear life, both hands clenched on Steve's thighs, as Captain explored this new sensation of orgasm approaching with every thrust of hard cock up his ass. Steve paused for a second to lean back, placing his arms around Tony's legs, and resumed his steady movements to feel how Tony's hard-on was now pleasuring him even more, hitting harder and straight on target.

Tony felt wonderfully useless, as Captain took all initiative in his own hands, or, well, different body parts, and there really wasn't that much to do when a supersoldier was trying to get off on top of you except for relax and watch the show. Captain's muscles tightened as he put his weight on his arms and was now moving his hips in the most obscene fashion, unable to stop caressing his sweet spot with Tony's throbbing dick. Steve's own hard-on was swaying with every thrust, spilling precum all over his thighs and Tony's stomach, and Tony wasn't sure he could last much longer under these circumstances. Well, he has to hold on until Steve gets to come, and for that Captain needs Iron Man to stay hard inside him and not losing his marbles and seeing stars and sticky and spent and barely conscious – though that seemed like a very nice plan, too.

Steve's head was spinning as he sped up and felt Tony's cock finally pushing his trigger. His breath got heavier and he was probably moaning or maybe screaming or maybe just whispering Tony's name as he ejaculated all over his boyfriend's body. He felt Tony relax below him, and spurts of hot semen filled him up. Tony won't leave bruises on his hips, but hey, not for a lack of trying, Steve's thoughts trailed in the afterglow as he laid down on top of Tony.

* * *

Steve and Tony were trading sloppy kisses, unable yet to speak, all sticky and wet. Tony opened his eyes and saw Steve's eyes shining with excitement, a second later Tony felt Steve's smile on his cheek. Damned supersoldiers with their stamina. Tony gathered all his strength to smile back, and Steve's tongue tickling his ear certainly helped.

"I was lucky to have your suit glitch today, wasn't I."

"But take it off, and what am I?" said Tony with sudden gusto.

"Genius, billionaire, boy toy..."

"Shut up."


End file.
